DD
__NOEDITSECTION__ This was created by Reverb. Please do not copy or take credit for any concepts, coding, writing or artwork. Please do not edit this page in any way. ---- Fullbody ref by myself |-|Dot= Appearance I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said “Don't leave me here alone,” But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight Dot, the left head, has a thin face and long neck, almost always holding her head above the crowd. Her horns curve and her ears are always pricked forward. Her neck joins Delta’s to form broad shoulders, almost twice as wide as a single MudWing. Dot usually holds up the wings, folding them against their back. Their legs are relative to their body size, ending in dainty talons. Their tails split half-way down, and Dot’s never stops moving, always tapping against the ground or lashing back and forth. They are a rich brown, with a pale underbelly, and even paler wings, with reddish dots scattered over their wings and under their eyes. They have an array of adornments, red silks and gold bracelets. The most notable are a silk connected to gold hoops pierced through their left wing, the golden bands around Delta’s tail, and the silk around her ankle. Personality Just close your eyes, the sun is going down You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound Dot is a loyal dragoness, never hesitating to jump to someone’s help. While Delta might have a few reservations before leaping into the fire, Dot would without a second thought. Dot is an playful, extroverted, glass-half-full kinda person, and is known to give out discounts to costumers and long time friends. Dot is reckless, and doesn’t usually think things through before doing them. This is too Delta’s constant complaining, but she’s just to trusting to change her ways. Besides, she’d got Delta to say “No, nope, nuh-uh,” before a dragon walks off with a half priced jewel. |-|Delta= Appearance I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said “Don't leave me here alone,” But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight Delta, the right head, is a little rounder then Dot, and holds her head lower the Dot, usually controlling the legs and making sure they get to their destination before Dot can get distracted. Their legs are relative to their body size, ending in dainty talons. Their tails split half-way down, and Dot’s never stops moving, always tapping against the ground or lashing back and forth. They are a rich brown, with a pale underbelly, and even paler wings, with reddish dots scattered over their wings and under their eyes. They have an array of adornments, red silks and gold bracelets. The most notable are a silk connected to gold hoops pierced through their left wing, the golden bands around Delta’s tail, and the silk around her ankle. Personality Just close your eyes, the sun is going down You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound Delta is quit, and a good listener, which is a good compliment to Dot’s constant chatter. Delta is introverted scrolldragon, usually with her nose in the newest scroll as Dot handles costumers. Her favorites are sci-fi/futuristic, with strong protagonists and red herring villains(although she usually figures them out before they’re revealed). Delta usually spends to long thinking, hesitant to leap into the chaos, even if it’s to save someone. History Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire The war outside our door keeps raging on Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone Dragonethood DD was hatched on the outskirts of the Diamond Spray Delta, a single egg and a no-sib. They struggled to survive on their on, and were taken into their mother’s sib group for the first year of their life. Sure, Pond’s sibs didn’t like putting up with a two headed dragonet, but Pond hated the idea of them dying because they had no BigWings of their own to care for them. Once they were a year, Pond no longer had excuse to keep them close, and they set out on their own. DD traveled around the outskirts of the Mud Kingdom, mostly meeting merchants and explorers. They wished for that lifestyle, to sell wares to the aristocracy and the Queen’s, to see Pyrrhia, and even what laid beyond. They heard mentions of schools and towns, disaster and the want for peace the tribes seemed to want after a score of war. Until disaster hit them. At 6 years old, fire had ravaged across their village. No one knew what started it, weather it was arson or just bad luck. DD didn’t know or care, all they knew was the dragons who had cared for them was dead. Pond died in the fire, along with her BigWings and two others of her sibs. Adulthood They packed up what little they had, mostly little trinkets they had bought off their favorite merchants, and set off across the desert, headed for the small town on the border of the Ice Kingdom, and for Fang Hills Academy. It couldn’t possibly be any worse there then here? They fit right into the mismatched mess that was Star Winglet, and further then entire school. Playing games with the SeaWings, or reading in the library, or cooking for their winglet. But trouble never left this dragoness alone. The dark days of Desert’s Shore hit them like a second fire, the deaths of the dragons closest to them, then the school being shut down. Once again they had nowhere to go. So they decided for themselves to head to Possibility, to try their talon at being the merchant they always wanted. It worked for them this time, finding a guild under a wealthy SkyWing named Inferno. DD currently is running a booth in Possibility, saving their profits to buy a cat and start traveling, selling wares to the aristocracy like they always wanted. Relations Just close your eyes, the sun is going down You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound Pond “Pond loved us. She used to fight with the BigWings to keep us, ‘just a little longer.’ Her death was... unneeded. She didn’t deserve it.” - Delta Inferno “Inferno makes sure we get wares to sell, and even spreads word about us. He seems a little like he might be depressed. Someone said he lost his daughter a few years back, maybe that’s why. As long he keeps running the guild, I hope he gets better.” - Dot Trivia Just close your eyes, you'll be alright Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound * Delta will switch their plates, I.E. her spicy food for Dot’s not spicy, if she’s irritated with her. * Their booth’s staple items that can be found there almost always are: rubies, silks, dried berries, and large, pale red disk pendants, like a blood moon. * DD has a mild phobia of fire. Gallery Just close your eyes, you'll be alright Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound DDfullbody_-_ReverbtheDragon.png|Fullbody ref by myself Dot_and_Delta_for_Reverb_-_Sunset.png|Colored & Shaded headshot by SunsetTheSkyWing0w0 Placeholder.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student)